darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy
Ignited Foxy or''' Foxy''' is an antagonist for The Joy of Creation: Reborn. He was Foxy the Pirate Fox from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Appearance Like Ignited Bonnie, Ignited Foxy lacks a mascot suit on most of his endoskeleton, leaving it bare. Similarly to the original Foxy, he sports a pirate hook on his right hand. Ignited Foxy has a long, triangular snout with a small black nose and a similar bottom jaw that sits below the snout. It is lined with several sharp, plastic teeth. Inside his mouth is what appears to be a decayed set of endoskeleton teeth. Ignited Foxy has wires sticking out of both sides of his head, as well as four tufts of "hair" on the top of his head. Just above his left eye are a couple red and blue wires coming out of the top-left side of his endoskeleton head. He has a right ear jutting out of a large hole in his suit's head, but seems to be lacking a left ear. The wires on the other side of Ignited Foxy's head may be just a remainder of the ear. Like the original Foxy, Ignited Foxy has a long strip of a black "string" across his head, but unlike the original Foxy, he lacks an eyepatch. Like the other Ignited Animatronics (Excluding Ignited Bonnie), he has luminous white pupils in each hollow-eye socket, but in some cases, his eyes are red. Also like the original Foxy, Ignited Foxy wears brown linen pants that are shredded at the bottom. Out of all the Ignited animatronics, Ignited Foxy has not lost any limbs other than his ear. Behaviour TJoC:R Free-Roam Test Ignited Foxy hangs out with Ignited Chica outside the house as the glowing eyes, with only the silhouette of Ignited Bonnie visible. TJoC:R Challenges When the player starts the Attic, turning on their flashlight will be a bad idea, since Foxy will start in front of them. Ignited Foxy's teaser references that it is a bad idea to do this. Like the other Objective modes, the player is given a certain amount of time, though instead of 60 seconds (1 minute), the player is given 90 seconds (1 minute and 30 seconds). The objective is to also find five objects before Ignited Foxy reaches the player. The extra time is essential for survival. While Ignited Freddy and Ignited Bonnie can be easily outran, Ignited Foxy can run much more hastily. If he starts to run, escape is virtually impossible. Instead, the player must wait for his eyes to shine white, then turn on the flashlight to stun him. the player then has precious seconds to move around. If Ignited Foxy stands still, back up a bit and wait for him to turn his pupils white before shining the flashlight. If the player doesn't, they will be killed. The player cannot touch him or they will receive an instant jumpscare. If his eyes turn red, the flashlight will do nothing, and the player will die. The timing is extremely important, because if he runs too close, his eyes will toggle from white to red and will kill the player, restarting the level from the beginning. If the player flashes him when his eyes are white, they must not keep it on. If the player does, Ignited Foxy will toggle his eyes to red. Story Mode Bedroom Foxy will start off under the player's crib. He will proceed to make scraping noises indicating he is beginning his attack. When his hook is visible on the back of the crib, the player must lie in their bed and close their eyes, pretending to be asleep. Failure to do so before Foxy's eyes activate will result in him attacking the player. Living Room Foxy will attempt to enter the Living room through the left door (when facing the TV). Players can monitor Foxy's progress towards the room on the TV, and must use the pause button to both hold Foxy back and offset his position to avoid both Ignited Freddy and Ignited Foxy entering the room at the same time. When the player sees Foxy approach the door, the player must run to the left wall to avoid being seen and attacked by Foxy. The Office Foxy is the first animatronic to assault the player. Foxy will randomly spawn outside of one of three doors. The spawn is accompanied by a growl and possibly a knock, which will help determine what door Foxy is at. The player must look at the computers in the office and move the camera to see Foxy's eyes. After a few seconds, Foxy will look and scream at the camera before running away. Foxy will get increasingly aggressive as the night goes on and will be able to spawn in multiple positions simultaneously. Note that if Ignited Bonnie disables a camera, Foxy can no longer appear in the entrance with a disabled camera, unless all 3 cameras are broken, in which case Foxy will still appear at the last entrance that had an active camera. Trivia * Ignited Foxy was the 3rd animatronic to be released in the game. * Ignited Foxy, along with Ignited Chica, are the only animatronics with eyes that change color. * During the first few frames of Ignited Foxy's jumpscare in The Living Room, if the player is staring at the door he comes through, the player may be able to see two instances of Ignited Foxy. ** There might be a glitch where the player moving to the hiding spot for Ignited Freddy after Foxy has left the room will result in Foxy jumpscaring the player anyway. * In The Office level, when a player stuns Ignited Freddy, it is possible to see Ignited Foxy's silhouette spawn behind Ignited Freddy. This does count as an attempted assault, and the player should go to the cameras to stop Ignited Foxy as normal. * Ignited Bonnie can help the player when knocking out a camera as Ignited Foxy cannot spawn in broken cameras. If all cameras are broken, Foxy is entirely repelled.